


It's an Orphan Thing

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Chaos, F/F, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Peter tries to drink glue and Miles is desperately trying to stop him
Relationships: Anya Sofia Corazon/Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	It's an Orphan Thing

Peter and Miles sat side by side. They were both studying in Peter’s lab because of this huge test that was coming up in geometry. It wasn’t announced, but that geometry teacher was becoming awfully kind towards the students. She obviously didn’t want to give them the test but she had to.

Their study session had been going on for thirty minutes. In that time period, their study session began to turn into a headache for Miles. Peter had begun making really bad math jokes every chance he got. It was his normal bad jokes, he knew they were bad. 

“Peter, for the love of everything breathing, shut up!” Miles groaned, closing his geometry notes. Peter got this look in his eyes and Miles was so prepared to slap him.

“Alright. Shut my mouth, I can do that. I just need to drink that glue right there and-“ Miles grabbed Peter’s reaching hand.

“Don’t,” Miles warned, his voice like a father’s. 

Peter looked at Miles then back to the glue then back at him. Miles felt his stomach practically drop as he recognized the look on Peter’s face. Peter lunged for the bottle and Miles launched forward, grabbing Peter by the collar of his shirt and his hair. “PETER! PETER STOP!” Miles scolded him like he was scolding a cat for knocking over several glasses.

Peter screeched and turned onto his back and practically kicked him in the face. Miles stumbled back and quickly dove for the glue as Peter lunged for it. Miles grabbed it before Peter could and Peter knocked him over and pinned him down in a bid to get the glue. “HAND OVER THE GLUE MORALES!”

“HELL NO!” 

Peter was holding him down with one arm across his chest and one knee on his abdomen and the other on the ground. He struggled to reach the glue which Miles was holding as far away from him as he could. Miles threw him over his head and scrambled away from Peter, who was quickly regaining his composure. He got on all fours and lunged at Miles again, who held the glue away from him and used his legs and a free hand to keep Peter back. “PETER STOP!”

“GIVE ME THE GLUE!”

“NO!”

He heard the lab doors open and Gwen and Anya walked in hearing the screeching. “What’s going on here?!” Anya shouted, seeing the fighting boys. 

“PETER’S TRYING TO DRINK GLUE- SOMEBODY GET HIM OFF ME!” Miles screamed.

Anya instantly tried to pull Peter off of Miles. Peter was able to grab the glue while being pulled off. Miles got up instantly and began wrestling Peter for it back. Peter started sticking to the glue. He had gotten it open and that had got Anya and Miles to start yelling.

“GWEN! CALL-“ Anya began.

“CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!” Gwen chanted.

“GWEN!” Anya screamed.

Miles barreled into Peter and pinned him to a wall, forcing him to stay still as Anya pinched his arm and wrestled the glue from his hand. Peter screeched as Anya stepped back and tucked the glue to her chest. Miles finally released Peter who glared at him and began eyeing the glue. “Why are you trying to drink this?” Anya demanded.

“Miles told me to shut up.” Peter whined. “Glue will shut me up.”

“He has a point.” Gwen agreed.

“WHAT DOES GLUE HAVE TO DO WITH SHUTTING UP?!” Anya screeched.

“Give it to me and you’ll find out!” Peter shouted back.

"No." Miles and Anya replied in an equally deadpan voice. 

They spared each other a glance before Anya sighed loudly. "Why are you supporting him, Gwen? This is an awful idea!"

Gwen looked at Peter, who was still pinned to the wall, and he looked right back at her. There was a few seconds of silence before the began to snicker. They both held devilish smiles.

“What?” Miles asked.

“It’s an orphan thing, you two wouldn’t understand,” Gwen responded, holding that devilish smile. “Now hand him the glue and we can-“ 

“That’s still a no.” Anya scolded.

“I’m still going to find a way to drink.” Peter smiled. 

“Don’t you dare,” Miles warned.

“What are you going to do? Tell my mom?” Peter's smile grew as he heard Gwen break down laughing.

Miles' face fell before he made a stern face. "No, but I'll tell Harry." He threatened. 

"Go ahead, do it." Peter dared. 

Miles raised an eyebrow before Anya pulled out her phone and dialed Harry's number. She glanced up at Peter when she hit call, half expecting Peter to give in, but he still had a large challenging grin. The phone rang once, twice, before Harry picked up. Anya put him on speaker. "Hey Harry, come get your boyfriend, he's doing dumbass shit." Miles demanded firmly. 

Peter wasn't paying attention anymore, as he was attempting to squirm out of Miles' grip. "What's he doing?" Harry asked. 

"He's trying to drink glue and when we tried to stop him he was making orphan jokes," Anya shouted. 

They heard Harry snicker. "Alright I'm on my way, give me maybe 10 minutes." 

"Thanks," Miles replied before Harry hung up. Gwen and Peter began giggling to each other with Anya and Miles staring back concerned.

“Orphan party.” Gwen managed to get out. Peter was able to get out of Miles’s grasp. Instead of going to the glue, like Miles thought he would, he walked up to Gwen. 

He sat down cross-legged on the floor and Gwen joined him. Anya and Miles watched curiously as the two began playing pat-a-cake and laughing occasionally while doing so. Miles raised an eyebrow as the two progressively began getting faster before messing up and laughing loudly. This went on until the door opened and Harry stepped in, looking at the group. "Hey, guys." He said dropping his bag. 

"Get your boyfriend," Miles demanded.

Peter ignored them and continued playing pat-a-cake with Gwen as Harry stepped over to them. Miles watched, expecting Harry to ask Peter why he was trying to drink glue until he sat down cross-legged as well. "Can I join?" 

Miles screamed loudly as Anya groaned. "Harry what are you doing?!"

Peter and Gwen nodded enthusiastically before shifting to play pat-a-cake with three people. "Sure!" Peter replied happily. 

“Orphan Squad!” They began chanting while playing. 

“I’m slightly concerned,” Miles whispered as the three sped up.

“I think they’re summoning their parents,” Anya whispered back, getting a nudge from Miles in response.

He couldn’t help but chuckle as the three played pat-a-cake, increasing in speed slowly until Peter screamed and Gwen accidentally slapped him in the face. Peter fell back dramatically and was laughing as Harry began wheezing as Gwen covered her mouth. "I'm sorry!" She yelled, panicked. 

Peter laughed. "It’s- it’s okay- I'm just- oh my god- I can't." He was practically crying with laughter. Harry was in a similar state as Peter. Gwen slowly joined the laughter.

“They’re just a bunch of chaotic toddlers.” Anya groaned. 

“One of them is your chaotic partner.” Miles pointed out and Anya sighed.

"I know." She replied, a depressed look on her face. 

Miles laughed loudly before shaking his head as Anya got a defiant look on her face. "One of them is your pseudo-brother!" 

An equally depressed look crossed his face. "Yeah, I know." He admitted. 

Anya and Miles chuckled as Harry, Peter, and Gwen practically cried with laughter. Toddlers, absolute toddlers.


End file.
